A conventional television system, such as a system in accordance with the NTSC broadcast standard adopted in the United States and elsewhere, processes a television signal representative of an image with a 4:3 aspect ratio (the ratio of the width of the height of a displayed image). Recently, there has been interest in using higher aspect ratio images for television systems, such as 5:3, 16:9 and 2:1, since such higher aspect ratios more nearly approximate or equal the aspect ratio of the human eye compared to the 4:3 aspect ratio of a standard television display. Advanced television systems for producing 5:3 aspect ratio images are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,816,899--Strolle, et al. and in 4,855,811--Isnardi. In these systems side panel image information is encoded by time compressing low frequency side panel luminance and chrominance information into horizontal overscan regions, and by modulating time expanded high frequency side panel luminance and chrominance information on an auxiliary subcarrier. The side panel chrominance information in these systems encompasses a relatively narrow bandwidth of approximately 600 KHz.